V0.26.10
}} | }} ---- __TOC__ }} * has been given its own mod tree and removed from its original * has been given new visuals, sfx, and effects *Added 3 mods to the tree: , , and *The turret T2 mods scale with your level, so the turret has quite a high power ceiling. Its new incarnation is designed to be stronger with less up-time, making it a construct you want to deploy tacticly. To that end, its assembly time has been made longer *Created a new mod to replace in its old tree: *Turrets can now be pushed around a little by the player }} * and their evolutionary trees have been retooled to give them earlier utility, more meaningful mods, more individual identity, and better interaction with construct super mods *The tree has been altered: The Ally mod, , has been removed from the game and has taken its place. Evasion was previously found in the Tree *The Tree has been reworked. , previously a T3 mod, is now included in the T1 mod, Interceptor. Interceptor has also been reworked * has been removed from the game. The Ranger functionality is now innate to Interceptors. Flak, Torrent, and especially Pulse have closer ideal ranges, modified by either your blast radius or velocity, depending * has been added to the game to replace where previously was * has been added to the game to replace where Ranger previously was * has been added to the game to replace where previously was *The tree has been reworked. Service, previously a T3 mod, is now included in the T1 mod, Guardian. Guardian has also been reworked * has been reworked * has been reworked * has been added to the game to replace where previously was. Note: Medicharges produced by the guardian count as power-ups for the purpose of the Research gear's ability *Allies and their evolutions now have their own projectiles and firing patterns * has been reworked. It no longer adds additional assembly, and instead offers specialized benefits * has been reworked. It no longer adds additional assembly, and instead offers specialized benefits *Behavior scripts for all allies have been polished }} * now calculates after Engineer's bonuses, as you'd expect *Adjusted powers: 45% -> 50% construct stats, except hull. Construct hull is now 45% -> 30% * : 1.5% -> 1% hull stored as essence. Essence now recovers hull at a rate of 10% of your maximum hull /s and can store a maximum of 5% of your maximum hull * : 130 -> 120 maximum shields * now stores energy at 75% the rate it previously did * innate regen formula is now less explosive at very high durability * deals much less damage in light of its recent ability to stack damage *Armor Stacks once again always give at least 1 stack for "hit" damage *Armor Stacks grant 50% stacks for self-damage *Burning damage when used with Corrosion now generates 3 -> 2 corrosive stacks /s * is now considered an "ignite", not burn, and thus does not work with or *Damage scaling from and from advancing waves is now the final damage scaling event. Previously, it preceded , making Barrier (and shields by extension) feel mandatory at high waves * now reduces damage from Burnout Reactors and Turret self-damage * 50% -> 60% of your regeneration * 's damage reduction is now additive (this is a buff) (to be clear this doesn't mean it stacks with multiple sources of Tactical Link, it means it interacts additively with other sources of damage reduction) * damage has been returned to its pre-nerf values: ~+10% *7% -> 10% buffs * time to reach full power 90s -> 60s * base damage 45 -> 48 * innate blast damage 50% -> 30% of base damage * now penetrates targets destroyed * is now a burn and an ignite for 120 damage /s instead of only an ignite for 240 damage /s *Ignites now always last 3s base duration unless otherwise stated. As a result, removed some text describing ignite duration. Some ignite damage has been adjusted to compensate * burning damage is now considered an ignite * now ignites enemies in the same way that Celestial Lance does * , being burn damage, now applies corrosion stacks over time as per the recent change * 's self damage while burning enemies now applies armor stacks }} * spikes no longer fire in random directions. They now align to the spikes in the artwork. This also means that they never shoot more projectiles than are displayed * now flash when they're going to explode soon. They also project the direction of the spikes they will shoot with an effect * projectiles now degenerate, but not enough to destroy them before they leave the screen unless you have Shield * projectiles now have trails * now declump from one another * do very slightly more damage * now enter the screen more quickly, but quickly slow to an overall slower movement speed *A pair of Champion s participating in a "Bomb Fiesta" was a bad time. Now, bomb frequency is lesser with more Champion Celestials on screen *Removed the potential Elite Enemy mode Champion spawn from wave 35. A spiral of Shredder Mines can spawn in its place *Added a new Elite Enemy mode spawn to wave 45: It will create either a Champion , an Elite , or a huge asteroid field + s *The Elite Enemy mode spawn at wave 65 which spawns an Elite now also spawns a pair of s with it *Improved a weirdly non-threatening beamcaster wave * s grant a little more time to defeat them *18 -> 12 damage for enemy "Torrent" projectiles *Increased wave speed scaling *Reduced enemy damage scaling }} *Turbo Tortoise has been changed from 3.0s to 3.5s, since Bastion's assembly time has been increased and this was no longer possible *Added combat log support for Discharge *The combat log now displays construct shield damage resistance with shielded constructs on all hits *Named the construct key bindings in customization by construct * text clarified to show how it interacts with both burns and ignites (it works with both, but benefits differently) *Clarified various other strings }} *Refactored, organized, and optimized the gigantic script which updates the player when you upgrade * updating your stats no longer messes with anything other than the stats it affects *When you leave the upgrade menu, your stats are no longer refreshed unless you've actually purchased something within the "chain" of upgrades *Banishing with the body now immediately updates your defenses, not just when you buy an upgrade *As a result of the above notes, several exploits, bugs, and hiccups are corrected: Sanctuary scales properly with , no longer deletes or creates anything unintended, Last Stand probems are resolved, order of operations problems are addressed (e.g. essence sap was calculating max hull wrong), and more * was skirting enemy damage scaling from advancing waves for the hull portion of the damage * was skirting enemy damage scaling from advancing waves entirely * with Shield was also double dipping defenses for the shield portion of the damage * no longer burns up faster than intended with multiple shielded-Bastion-constructs *Many cases of ignites erroneously working with the Essence Sap mod have been corrected. Only "direct contact" burn damage is meant to work with or *In cases where degenerations ticked once every 4 seconds, the proper number of corrosive stacks from burning are now granted *Fixed a mistake where enemy explosives damage would be set to 15% of the damage you did when you shot them *Gemini now takes enemy damage modifiers and scaling into consideration for whether or not it is able to split the damage *The achievement for Turbo Tortoise now requires you to actually be using *The pause menu now properly reports the damage of projectile explosives * s now degenerate as intended *Added a failsafe so that Armor Stacks cannot become lower than 0 *Refactored the settings menu so its cleaner and easier to maintain. In a future update, this menu and controls customizations will be overhauled Category:Patch Notes